Kurt's True Love
by Annowkee
Summary: Diane and Kurt spend their last day together in his farm house.


**Disclaimer=I own Nothing.**

 **Wrote this just for a little positivity for Sunday, all we can do is hope.**

 **Do hope you enjoy.**

Spending quality time as a couple had to be arranged these days, mainly due to both their manic professions, which of course resulted in long periods of time apart, however during their shared time, both had to admit it was well worth the lengthy wait.

Diane had organised with her husband staying at his farm house, obviously with him. And during a weekend they were both disconnected from the outside world.

Their weekend had been filled with a range of wonderful activities, however there was one activity both had neglected to perform and it was one that needed attention before her departure.

Currently they were on his couch together in broad daylight, without a stitch of clothing, exploring one another to the heights of total gratification.

It so happens to be her last day with him before she is to head home in the city for her up coming week of persistent cases with needy clients, right now she was his and this was possibly the best way to prove it.

In the middle of his rather uncomfortable, old fashioned sofa, she was straddling his lap, her knees positioned on either sides of his strong thighs.

His large calloused hands placed on the small of her spine, holding her gently on to him, with his thumbs stroking frequently over her prominent and smooth hip bones. Her petite hands gripping onto his broad shoulders for balance and leverage, making her able to rock her slender body along his hard shaft at her chosen pace.

Their skin slick with combined perspiration, the air thick from their heavy breathing as she worked their bodies leisurely for the ultimate, desired orgasm, an orgasm that could potentially stick in their memories until their next union.

Pressing her moist chest into his, Diane brushed her lips against his stubbly jaw, leaving feathery kisses over his cheek; finally finding his inviting lips, Diane kissed her husband tenderly, humming at the pleasure she received from the simplicity of a kiss from her husband.

Sliding her sensual tongue between his lips, their kiss turned into a wet and smoking hot passionate smooch, causing Diane's hips to bounce harder on his, generating a groan from the pair.

Breaking their perfect kiss with a loud lip smack, Diane threaded her fingers through his moist hair at the base of his skull, roughly tugging his hair back; his head resting back on the couch in order for Diane to watch his face as she ground her pelvis against his.

Diane's bright blue orbs focused on his hazel lust filled ones, she cocked an eyebrow flirtatiously as she clenched her internal muscles around him teasingly.

"Jesus." He growled, thrusting upwards inside her powerfully, he sniggered to himself at her breath catching in her throat. Two can play that game, he thought.

Grasping her hips tightly, he guided her body over his, instantly changing the roles of who was the boss of this wonderful lovemaking session, he slyly smirked as she effortlessly allowed him.

Her hands left his luscious hair, shifting to rest on his thighs behind her, giving her a better angle for pleasure and him a better view of her body. Kurt chuckled to himself at the change, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut tight, her head falling back on her shoulders as she relished in him being in charge of the pleasure radiating their bodies.

Kurt's dark eyes travelling from where their bodies united in the best possible way, up along her torso, his eyes flickered to her chest as something glistening caught his eyes attention, he observed as a droplet of sweat rolled from the top of her sternum then travelling in between her breasts, he couldn't restrain himself. Manoeuvring her body towards his in order for her chest to be towards him, he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked up the droplet of her sweet sweat, his tongue gliding up her sternum to her throat where he scattered nipping kisses over her sensuous flesh.

"Mmm, I'm close." Diane muttered, followed by a high pitched moan as she started to feel the tingling sensations begin inside her inner thighs, the tingling sensation familiar with climax.

Kurt soon detected her internal muscles pulsating irregularly around him, grateful for the common strain in his lower stomach, using his control of her body, he accelerated her movements, hissing when her polished nails sank into the tender flesh of his inner thighs.

"Come on!" He ordered her, needing her to orgasm before he could let go. Diane's moans filled the lounge, she could virtually taste her desired release, she craved it, right now it was her solitary focus. Taking his lead she bounced harder on him until finally her body surrendered to her peak.

"Ah fuck!" She screamed out, her inner walls contracting around him almost violently, provoking him to explode deep inside her.

"Christ." He roared into her moist neck, both panting uncontrollably.

Resting her hips on him, he pulled her upper body into his, folding his arms around her, he held her so close to himself, as if scared she was going to get off him right now and leave him.

He often wished their lives were more integrated, knowing in a few hours she was in fact going to leave, they would be seeing each other in what could be weeks made him feel sick, but he knew she needed to return for work and so did he.

"I love you Diane." Kurt whispered into her ear sincerely, kissing her warm temple, resting his head in her neck and inhaling the addictive scent of his wife.

"I love you too." Diane confessed, snuggling into his compact but loving embrace.


End file.
